


This December,

by endermanirl



Series: ghostinnit stories [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction
Genre: (it was suicide lol), Crying, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Smp, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ghosts, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, Realization, dream is guilty, ghostinnit, quackity is angry at dream, tommy cant remember how he died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endermanirl/pseuds/endermanirl
Summary: Dream realizes that maybe he shouldn't of exiled Tommy.-title: "this december" by ricky montgomery
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: ghostinnit stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042383
Comments: 22
Kudos: 857





	This December,

**Author's Note:**

> lots of ppl said itd be cool for tommy to interact w dream next so here u go :D 
> 
> TWs for mentions of stab wounds and suicide

Dream swore he heard something by the docks, his hearing was quite good, and he could very well hear Quackity's loud voice. Who was he talking to? He's sure it wasn't that important, but with recent events and all, he had to go and check. There's a slim chance, but he could be talking to  _ Tommy _ for all he knew. And if that was the case, then, well... Nothing good would come of it. 

The tall man strode out of his hidden home, netherite armor equipped and sword ready to be whipped out in case it was actually Tommy. Every step he took was heavy, his netherite boots leaving imprints in the grass. He let his mind wander briefly on the walk to the docks, but shook himself out of his mind as he walked near the docks, Quackity's back in sight. There was someone else with the Mexican boy, but Dream wasn't close enough to see any features of the other person. 

Recognition spread through his body as he got closer, the familiar red and white T-shirt making him smile mischievously. He knew what he had to do, what was about to happen. Tommy was at the docks. Tommy was exiled. Tommy was at the land he was exiled from. The green man chuckled under his breath, re-adjusting his porcelain smile-y mask. 

As he approached the two boys, his smile only grew wider. Tommy had it coming, Tommy would finally see that  _ he wasn't kidding _ . He was  _ tired _ of the young former L'manbergian not listening to him. It's like his words went into one ear and out of the other, the younger not taking anything from any of his speeches or threats. And finally, he would realize that  _ they weren't just threats. _

He grabbed the shiny sword on his back, opting to now have it by his side as he came closer to the two figures. Finally stopping behind Quackity, he was able to see Tommy's face. For someone who apparently had such a high IQ, it was foolish of him to not realize that tommys features had paled out, his skin now more of a blue-gray instead of the usual pink tone his skin had. Somehow, he also managed to miss the forever-bleeding hole in Tommy's abdomen, a wound that would never heal. 

"Tommy."

Quackity turned around in a slight panic at the sound of the green man's voice, eyes briefly wide with shock. "D-Dream? What's up, man..." the duck man stuttered out in a frenzy, he didn't want the knight to talk to Tommy just yet, not sure how the ghost would take it. He didn't know if Tommy remembered Dream, or if he had completely forgotten all memories he had with said man.

Tommy turned to Dream at the sound of his name, smiling another smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. A smile that was quickly retracted as the knight spoke again, "I have to  _ kill you _ now, Tommy. You're on land you were exiled from."

Confusion filled the ghosts eyes as he looked the green man in the eyes. "I'm already dead.. Is one able to die twice?"

  
  
  


It was only then that the tall man took in the paleness of the british boy's skin, the blue-ish bags under his eyes, the forever unhealed stab wound in his abdomen. He looked.. dead.

Dream's eyes widened slightly, he opened his mouth to speak, only to find that the words wouldn't come out. His mouth opened and closed somewhat rapidly, looking almost like a fish out of water. It would've been quite funny, if not for the situation they were in.

"...Oh! I remember you too, I think." Tommy spoke up, breaking the silence that had overcome the small trio. Quackity was surprised at that, he would've expected the younger to completely forget all memories of the green tyrant. I mean, he only did just make the blonde boy's life a living hell ( _ and indirectly drive him to suicide. _ )

"Yeah.. Yeah, I remember we built a church together, I think. It was fun, I remember being really happy in that memory." The ghost continued his train of thought, looking to be thinking back on memories he had with the green man. Said green man was also surprised, more than he had already been, at the now dead boy not only remembering him, but remembering  _ good _ things about him.

He opened his mouth to speak, but the ghost cut him off before he could get a word out. 

"I think I thought of you like a big brother, I really liked you and your company. All my memories with you are nice. They feel safe, I think." Ghostinnit smiled after he was finished speaking, dark eyes seeming to hold a small glimmer in them. He looked happy, or at least, happy as a dead person could be.

Dream felt incredibly guilty.  _ Maybe... maybe he shouldn't have exiled Tommy..? _ Now that the normally-loud boy was standing in front of him, dead and reminiscing on the past with the green man, Dream felt.. sad. He failed him. He failed Tommy, and he never would be able to properly apologize.

"Well, uhm, Tommy! How did you.. die? If you don't mind me asking.." The freckled man stuttered out awkwardly, trying to subtly change the subject.

He didn't know  _ why _ he thought asking an already sad-looking ghost how he died was a good idea, but it was too late to go back as he saw the happy look on Tommy's face drop slightly, his eyes drooping down and smile lowering.

"Well, there.. There was an iron sword, I know that. And.. and there was b-blood.... and, and,  _ a-and _ —" 

There was no room for further explanation as the young ghost broke off into sobs, inky tears slipping down the boy's malnourished cheeks. Dream stepped back slightly, unsure of what to do. Confusion was evident in his eyes as he looked towards the other man in the group. 

Speaking of, Quackity looked, well, subtly pissed off. "W-what do.. what do we do..?" The green man whispered in Alex's direction, feeling almost useless in this situation.

Dream was never good at comforting people, it just.. wasn't his thing. Emotions in general weren't his thing. But, here he was, overloaded with guilt, sadness, anger ( _ directed at himself _ ,) and the feeling of utter uselessness as he watched the child he failed to help cry his eyes out in front of him.

"He told me about this, it happens whenever he tries to remember, he said." Alex whispered back to the tall man, distaste was evident in his voice as he talked to the tyrant, but he seemed willing to help Dream calm Tommy down. Dream nodded, filing the information away in his mind, in case he would need it at a later date.

"Well, Tommy, uhm, It-It's okay, you're okay..." 

The ghost's crying seemed to calm a little as he heard the motivating-yet-awkward words come out of the green man's mouth. It was working, no matter how small.

The two alive men continued to tell Tommy words of encouragement, the latter's crying calming every time. Eventually, the ghost had stopped crying almost completely, and was now able to form sentences and talk again without sobs and sniffles interrupting every word.

"T-thank you, Big Q..? And thank you, uhm..." The young boy trailed off as he realized he didn't actually know, or more likely  _ remember _ /, the second man's name. Dream, once again confused, turned to look at Quackity.

"He doesn't remember any of our names, only the memories he has with us." The black-haired boy responded knowingly, understanding how the other man felt. He, too, had been incredibly confused at first when Tommy seemed to have just forgotten his entire name. 

Dream nodded once again, also filing that information away for later. "Right.." he muttered under his breath.

"Uhm, Dream. My name is Dream."

  
  


"Thank you,  _ Dream _ ."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> pls lmk who u want ghostinnit to meet next !! im thinking either tubbo or ranboo, whatever you guys want :D feedback always appreciated <3


End file.
